The Future
by TinyEaredVanillaSeinfeld
Summary: Kish goes through the years living a beautiful life together. I'm bad at summeries, and this is my first story. Hope you enjoy it!  Mpreg - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. proposal

**Chapter 1:**

It was Saturday evening and Kyle Lewis was sitting in his living room watching TV while going over some charts from work. He was a doctor at the Llandview Hospital and he had a particularly difficult case he was trying to sort through to figure out the prognosis. He was also waiting for his very hard working cop boyfriend to come home from the late shift so he can cuddle up next to him and watch a chick flick movie with a pint full of chocolate chip ice cream. It was getting kind of late and he was really tired so he got up to get into his shorts and brush his teeth. As soon as he brushed his teeth he turned around to go into his bed he saw a very muscular, suited man standing in his doorway grinning and eyeing him up while folding his arms. "Hey Mr. North Carolina going to bed without me, I feel offended." Kyle giving him a dirty but playful look, " well if you were on time I would of stayed up and went to bed with ya!" Oliver undid his uniform jacket and stripped out of his pants and shirt and sat next to his boyfriend on the bed. Oliver warily kneeled in front of Kyle and took his hand into his in a very shakily manor, " Kyle I know that I'm not the most romantic guy and I know that you deserve more than what I'm about to say but I love you more than anything in this world. You understand me and you put up with all my bullshit and still are there for me through it all. So that is why I am asking you to marry me and make me the happiest man in the entire universe." A stunned Kyle looks into the eyes of his lover with tear tracks on his face, " yes Oliver Fish I will marry you, I love you so much baby!" An with that Oliver thrusted his lips on Kyle's with so much passion and love in his heart, he leaned Kyle back onto the pillow gently placing kisses all along Kyle's neck and chest leaving love marks as well. Kyle's moans made Fish just exert more passion and force into pleasing Kyle. Oliver adjusts himself up on Kyle so he can have more room to roam down to his groin area, when he reaches Kyle's thigh he kisses little spots till he takes Kyle completely into his mouth sucking and licking all over his head and balls. Kyle reaches his hands down in Oliver's hair caressing him to push his mouth further down his shaft to reach full climax. They knew they were close so Oliver released his mouth from Kyle and reaches into the drawer and pulls out the condom and the flavored lube. "No I want you raw baby I want to feel you inside me" Kyle abruptly whispers. When Oliver hears that he gets even harder and puts lube on Kyle's hole and thrusts into Kyle over and over again hitting the spot that makes Kyle yell his name, after a few pushes there he thrusts into Kyle's prostate hitting it to get them to reach each others climaxes. When Kyle reached his he splattered all over Oliver's chest which lead to Oliver spilling his seed inside of Kyle making him moan in pleasure and lust. Oliver got up to get a towel to clean them both up, then coming back to cuddle with his soon to be husband. " Oliver I love you so much", Oliver leans into Kyle to kiss him on his forehead, "I love you to, and I can't wait to be married to you Mr. Lewis." An that night they fell asleep in each others arms, in the morning they woke up together knowing what there future holds, "you know what I just thought of, we need to start planning a wedding."


	2. wedding

**Chapter 2:**

3 weeks later Kyle was getting his suit tailored by Roxy while Fish was getting the caterer sorted out. The wedding wasn't going to be big, considering neither of their parents wanted anything to do with them. They figured that Layla, and Chris, Roxy, a couple guys from the station and a couple of the guys that Kyle works with. It was the night before the wedding and Oliver was staying at John's and Kyle was staying at Roxy's, but all Kyle could think about was Oliver, his hands his face the way he smiled at him, his laugh. Kyle couldn't believe that he was going to marry Fish, the man that he has loved since college, all the shit that they have been through, the pain that they have put each other through was finally over with. For once in Kyle's life he couldn't be any more happier, he was going to be Mr. Kyle Lewis-Fish. The next thing Kyle knew it was 6am the day of his wedding and he was so excited, he flew into the kitchen where he was greeted by Roxy and Shane who were making bacon and eggs for breakfast. When Kyle was finished eating he snuck back into the bedroom to call Fish, mostly cause he wanted to make sure that he didn't have to much fun at his bachelors party the night before. Oliver went with some of his cop buddies that were just in it for the free booze. "Hello" as soon as Kyle heard Fishes voice it sent adrenaline throughout his body, "Hey, my hot cop how was your party, did you find someone hotter than me to hook up with last night?" All he heard was laughter and which made him smile cause he missed Fishes laugh even though its has been a handful of hours since he saw him, "No! but I did have a dream about this really hot doctor, he had blue scrubs and a southern accent that just made me cream. I don't know who he is but he was doing naughty things to me in my head." Kyle was getting hard but he knew he couldn't get distracted cause he was getting married in a couple of hours, "well not to ruin your fun but sir, we are getting married in 3 hours, hope you don't have cold feet?" Oliver being sure of himself, "no. I'll be the one in black with warm feet waiting for the honeymoon." Kyle giggled, "well Mr. Fish I'll see you at the alter, I love you baby!" "I love you to sweetheart see yah later" replied Fish.

It was 4:00 and by then everybody was at the park, and Kyle and Fish were standing in front of each other holding hands while the father said the openings. Kyle's vows were first, "Oliver James Fish you are the most amazing man I have ever met, I have been in love with you since the minute I laid eyes on you. You taught me how to love someone with all of my heart and soul, I promise to be there for you like you have always been there for me, I love you so much and I can't think of a better man to be completely in love with." "Kyle Michael Lewis you are so beautiful, and when I met you in college you doubted that because of me. I made you feel like you were garbage and for that I will spend the rest of my life making up for that because you are the reason I am still here. Your love and guidance has made me the person I am now, and I thank you for that. An I am completely, completely in love with you and I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you." Father Johnson hands the two boys the rings, and for each they both said, "with this ring I thee wed" as they placed their wedding bands on each others finger. The Father pronounced them married, when they kissed the world had disappeared and it was just them in the world and no one else, when they separated the crowd was cheering and crying for the joyous occasion. The reception was normal their song was Bless This Broken Road by the Rascal Flatts and their upbeat song was Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. When they left they knew they were a stronger bond and nothing was going to change that for the worse ever.


	3. honeymoon

**Chapter 3:**

For there honeymoon Roxy paid for a week in Hawaii at Hotel Paradise. When they walked in they couldn't believe how beautiful it was, the ocean the people and the rooms were outstanding. When they got to their room, it had an ocean view and a beautiful bathroom with a bathtub that was built for two, perfect for the two of them. "Wow this is so amazing, I can't wait to take a bath with you Mr. Oliver Fish-Lewis." Oliver looking at Kyle like he was about to jump his bones right there took of his shirt and shorts and was left in his boxers went into the bathroom to turn on the tub and put lavender bubble bath in it to make it more romantic. Kyle followed Oliver and took off his shirt and jeans and wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist and kissed along his neck and back. He moved his hand down under Oliver's boxers and caressed his groin waiting for the bath to fill up. When the bath was ready they both stripped out of there boxers and Oliver got in and Kyle slipped in between Oliver and Oliver wrapped his arms around Kyle and was scrubbing him with a washcloth. When they were finished the dried each other off and they got ready for bed, when they were under the covers Oliver pulled himself on top of Kyle and started to kiss him while rubbing his hands all over Kyle's very muscular smooth chest. Kyle started to moan and it sent shivers down his spine, he quickly rolled over so now he was on top of Oliver. They felt each others hard ons so Oliver went to go get the lube and a condom out of their bag, when Kyle reached over to him, "no I don't want us to use a condom, I just want you Oliver please!" Oliver reached over a grabbed the lube and kissed Kyle while placing his finger inside of Kyle loosening him up. "Oliver I want you in me baby now" Kyle said on a whispery voice, Oliver obliged by lining up with Kyle and thrusting as hard as he could into him and kept repeating that movement over and over again trying to hit his spot. When Oliver felt his climax rising he slowed his pace and started sucking Kyle's neck to give him a hickey. "OLIVER, FUCK, YESSSSSSSSSSSS! OLIVER!" Oliver came inside of Kyle which automatically made Kyle cum all over Ollie's chest. When they finished they cleaned each other up with a towel and kissed each other as they fell asleep cuddled up together.

Two weeks later they were back in Llandview getting back into there daily routine, still talking about their beautiful honeymoon.


	4. pregnant!

**Chapter 4:**

3 weeks later Oliver woke up to the sound of Kyle throwing up in the bathroom, "honey are you okay?" "I don't feel so good, and do I look chubbier than normal?" Oliver nervously giggles, "NO! you look just fine, but you do look a little pale, we should take you to the doctor." Kyle being the doctor thought he just had a cold or something simple like that. When they were at the doctors the nurse had Kyle lay on the table while he described his symptoms. The nurse gave him some pill for nausea, but when she was filling out the script Kyle had a shooting pain in his abdomen. She had Kyle lift up his shirt and she put that goo on his stomach so she could check for internal bleeding or anything abnormal. When she looked at the screen she laughed then had to check it again, "is there something wrong, what's so funny?" "Well Mr. Lewis-Fish I checked twice and congratulations your going to be dads!" Oliver and Kyle both looked at each other and Oliver started crying and he took Kyle into a huge hug, "I love you so much I can't believe this I'm so happy are you?" Kyle looked at the nurse and smiled, "can we have a few minutes please?" the nurse nodded and left the room and closed the curtain and the door for privacy. "Oliver I am the luckiest man in the world, I have the greatest husband with the ability to carry his child what more could I ask for?" Oliver kissed Kyle and Kyle reciprocated and they started to make out until they realized where they were. The nurse came back into the room, "well you are 6 weeks in and you should be showing really soon within the next few weeks. The reason this happens to males like yourself is that you have a tiny womb beneath you prostate, and with the mix of semen it created a baby. We should be able to tell the gender at 10 weeks, any questions?" "Will I have to get a sea section or what, how am I going to give birth?" Oliver smirked at how Kyle phrased that question. "Well it depends either we do surgery down at you scrotum or we do a sea section, what ever suits you best." Kyle picked choice two he felt more comfortable with a sea section, sounded less painful.

When they got back to their apartment Roxy greeted them with a big hug and Kyle backed away to tell her their news, "Roxy we have something to tell you?" "What either you batting for my team now, hopefully?" Kyle laughed, so did Oliver, "no, you wish but I'm pregnant!" Kyle leaned over to Oliver to hug him and kissed him on his chest. Roxy started to cry and took them both into a very tight hug, "Oh!, I'm going to be an auntie, I am so happy for you boys." "No your not, you are going to be an official Grandma Roxy, part of the family an honorary. When Oliver went to the station he told all the guys and they were very happy for the both of them, as well as Kyle's work colleagues well.


	5. party

**Chapter 5:**

When Kyle told everyone that he knew basically and so did Oliver they had a party so that they could tell everyone the sex of the baby. When the day of the party came up Oliver had to work so he was going to be late, but on the same day Kyle had a doctor's appointment to. When he was laying on the bed waiting for the doctor to come he was thinking of how awesome it was going to be having a kid especially with Oliver, the man he loved more than anything in the entire world. The doctor came in and asked him how the pregnancy was going and other normal questions and he lifted his shirt and put the goo on his belly and spread it around. Then he put the scanner thing on his belly and heard a weird noise, like two separate heart beats. He took a few more tests and told him it was true that he was expecting twins, and if he wanted to know the sex of them. Kyle did, "congratulations Mr. Lewis you are going to be the knew parent to twin boys." Kyle was stunned and immediately took out his phone to text Oliver and tell him the good news and tell him that he loved him and missed him. When Oliver got the text he almost passed out and told the guys at the station and called Kyle back and said that he loved him to and that he is the happiest man in the world because of Kyle.

20 minutes into the party everyone was making toasts and was saying speeches and congratulating them. So Kyle and Oliver went to the front of the room and announced that they are having twin boys and that he was due in less than a month. The party was fun even though this isn't Oliver's idea of a good time but he bared through it. At the end of the party the only one that stayed by the end was Roxy and John because they volunteered to help Oliver clean up the mess that the partiers had there. When they went to bed they thought of names for the babies, "how about Justin Brett and Jason Brad Lewis-Fish" Kyle said. Oliver nodded and said that it was perfect cause it was both of there dads and very twin-like names to, but it might get confusing at times but they'll make it through. They fell asleep thinking that they couldn't be any happier than they were right then.


	6. birth

**Chapter 6:**

Kyle was now eight in a half months pregnant, and he was at the stage where his hormones were raging and his labeto was through the roof. Oliver was laying on the couch watching some E! Hollywood Story about some famous FBI agent who died when Kyle appeared out of the bedroom wearing nothing but his boxers. He went over to the couch and got on top of Ollie and started kissing him all over his chest and neck. "Ky, Ky, Ky, Ky, I'm watching TV can we do this later or something please. "So wouldn't you rather watch me than the TV, come on please come to bed with me I want you Oliver!" Oliver sighed and knew that if he denied Kyle this that he would get it in the morning and he did not want that at all. They went to the bedroom and Oliver undressed and got under the covers where Kyle was taking off his boxers. Kyle started kissing Oliver and rubbing his soooo SEXY chest hair that he loved so much, and Oliver moved down south on Kyle and was playing with his cock. When they both were ready Oliver inserted his shaft into Kyle and started pumping in and out. About 20 minutes later Kyle came all over Oliver and automatically after Oliver came inside Kyle which made Kyle scream out Ollie's name. When they both finished their climax they cleaned themselves off with a paper towel ands fell asleep together.

About a month and a week later Oliver was at the station working on a case with John about some serial rapist/killer in the town over that moved to Llandview. Kyle didn't feel very well and for safety precautions Oliver asked Roxy to basically baby-sit him, but he didn't mind much like a girls day in sort of thing. About noon Kyle went into the kitchen to get a sandwich or something when a sudden pain radiated through his entire lower back and to the front of his stomach which made him yell. Roxy flew into the kitchen when Kyle screamed to call 911.

When they got to the hospital Oliver was already there because of the case he was on, so when he saw Roxy he knew something was going on. Kyle got a room super quickly because of his situation, the doctor says that they need to do a caesarian section right away before the babies die cause of the lack of vital fluids. So they took Kyle into surgery and Oliver was there to cut the umbilical cords. Kyle started to be cut open and they saw the first baby boy Justin's head pop out and they slid his body out and then cleaned him off and gave him to the nurse when he started to wail, which made the two men very happy. Then they went back to the second baby boy Jason and saw his feet and then started to pull him out and then got him out and he wailed immediately. After the twins were born Kyle fell asleep he was really tired and he was in pain and he was given oxy cotton to ease the pain which made him drowsy. Oliver went into the waiting room to tell every one the news while the twins were being looked over for any health issues. Roxy was the first to want to hold the babies after her Layla held them.

It was a month after Kyle and the twins left the hospital and the babies wouldn't stop crying and they had to take turns getting up in the morning to tend to them. Oliver was the one that got up first at around 2:00am. "Jason, Justin give Daddy a break will ya were tired to you know!" the twins were still crying and Kyle couldn't sleep so he went into the room where the babies and his husband was. "Can't you quite them down yet they must be really fussy tonight" Oliver started rocking Jason while Kyle rocked in the chair Justin. When the twins finally fell asleep they put the boys down and went back to sleep and didn't wake up till about noon the next morning.


End file.
